Who Could Ever Love a Nobody?
by ReplicaRiku'sgirl
Summary: At the age of four, Jinx volunteered to become an experiment because of her parents. Her world disappeared & land on a place called Destiny Islands where she met Sora & Riku. Now her past haunts her as she travels to different worlds looking for answers.
1. Prologue

"Jerk."

"Brat!"

"Tyrant."

"Punk." A new voice jumps in to the argument. I spun around to face the new voice.

"You stay out of this!"

"Screw you!"

"I'm warning you!" My voice rose dangerously higher as my supervisors kept on infuriating me, even though it is not possible. Maybe it is because of their presence or I'm edgy at the moment.

Just a while ago, I'm in my own 'room' reading childish stories such as Winnie the Pooh or Spot then those two knocked down the door rudely and let themselves in.

Because I live in a library, of course I don't carelessly leave my things lying around for anyone to look at. They caught me eavesdropping to something I wasn't supposed to hear. An old aged woman told a story to a girl about my age. After that we started insulting each other. Not a good thing for a four-year-old, I know. But that's just how I get by.

"You can't fool us, Jinx. Admit it; you have nowhere to go, not even to your stupid little home!"

"I still can, Even, Dilan, I'll prove it to you ten years from now that I still have what it takes!"

The door opened without any knocking while the three of us continue to bicker, not caring who comes through the broken door. There stood Xehanort dressed in a scientist lab coat. He looks at the scene and shook his head in disapproval. "Again? Ienzo sent me to tell you two to bring the 'experiment', but I guess my work is cut off for me." He sat down in a lounge chair, watching us amused.

"So what is it now this time?" Xehanort was the first person I met when I arrived at the lab. He had been so kind to me and made me feel welcome; I knew I could trust him with my secrets and problems.

"To see if I can regain what is stolen from me in a decade." I respond. He waves his hand to dismiss the two behind me.

He put both of his hands on my shoulders then kneeled so he's up to my eye level. "You know how much this means to him. Just wait a little bit longer and we'll let you go."

"Yeah while you're at it, might as well erase my memories." My best friend frowns.

"Are you sure? Knowing you are different from most kids your age has what you'll never get in ten years."

I shrugged it off, glared at him, and look away.

"At least keep some memories to make you pursue further into eternity."

"You should remove my parent's existence."

"But they…"

"They call me wretched child, a curse. I was not meant to exist!"

That is one topic a baby wouldn't forget. A prophet told them while my 'mom' was pregnant for five months with me that I will bring destruction to the world. Both of them planned to kill me the moment I was born rather than do abortion but somehow I survived by a savior.

Never get to meet that person but if I ever did meet that person again, I would show him or her my gratitude.


	2. Chapter 1 Unforgivable Invasion

I couldn't figure out where I am or what's going on. I remember receiving a sleeping dose then my mind just completely blanked out. There's noise of distress everywhere around me. Women and children are crying and screaming in my ears.

My mind doesn't understand the meaning of this. As I am torn between the taste on my hands and listening to men's angry shouts. Among the objects they are holding is a sword, torch, and a pitchfork. My instinct tells me to stay away even though I have never encountered them before.

There's a sweet aroma filling the air: fear. It is very close, yet I don't know why I can smell it. I search using my ears at least for a whimpering noise; it shivers all over my body.

"Hello there, who are you?" A female voice asks.

I curse myself standing out in the open. "I'm Jinx, Miss Beautiful Lady." I reply. Her facial beauty cannot go unnoticed. She has raven-black hair down to her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes are kind and gentle.

The male brunette who is the same age as her has short hair and grey eyes. "Riona! There you are I've been…" He stops in mid-sentence and looks at me.

"What's wrong mister is there something troubling you?" I ask innocently.

"Squall, is there something wrong?" The one named Riona asks, concerned.

The one I learned whose name is Squall shook his head and offered a hand out to her. She smiles and accepts it. He lifts her off the ground and they were inches away close together.

Something snaps at the back of my mind as I subconsciously grab a quartz jewel and jerk it out. Squall, the only witness, grabs his sword and starts slashing at me.

When we knew we were losing our breath, I use my right hand sharp as claws and made contact with his face. Crimson liquid drops to the ground right between his eyes.

"So...are...Heartless." He said in between his pants. At the same time he held his hand to his face.

"What?" I ask as my breathing level returns to normal.

He points to the ground. A black ant-like figure parts itself from the ground. Surely, it has glowing yellow eyes.

"Forget it. The most important thing here is you lost someone very dear to you." I said as I point to where I first saw her.

He turns around but when he looks back, I was gone.

* * *

A/N: I edited this, alot. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2 Punishment

Braig picks me off the floor. "You have been a very bad girl." I couldn't see him clearly, everything is blurry. "W-what are you talking about?" The doors burst open and I could hear four footsteps rushing in.

"You know what you have just done?"

"What was done is done in the past." The second voice talked to the first.

"But it is an outrage!" The first, I believe it is Even, exaggerated.

"HE will have our heads for sure." The third sounded like Elaeus.

"Everyone calm down." All the scientists quiet down. "Our only solution is to remove the evidence and we must send Jinx somewhere else."

Braig allows me sit down on a chair and converse with his fellow members.

All of them dressed in scientists' cloaks grab one of my limbs and lift me into the air.

I close my eyes shut then I hear a huge slam. I wake up with a jolt.

"I'm sorry Jinx." Ienzo apologize through a microphone. Now my vision is back to normal. Grr... bad timing too. "This is your punishment for harming innocent lives."

I shook my head violently in denial. "No." I whisper to myself.

"NO!" I shouted louder.

"Sorry, we have no choice." Even replies.

"You can't do this!"

The vessel's engine starts up. Something inside of me tells me it hurts. I look back at the ship and it read "auto". I turn around and Ienzo smiles weakly and waves. That was the last time I ever saw them and I'll never forget it.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it is short! I edited this, alot. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3 Friendly Memory

I hug my legs together for the past twenty minutes as the airship descends to an unknown destination in space. I look out the window to see stars twinkling as though it is waving. Waving for what? I wonder.

It has been a while since I ever met a face like hers. Last year, when I was four years old I was a thief with stealthy skills that is a blur to an average eye. I trained myself for seven months and watched how a cashier works.

One time, I got a little careless on my escape and bumped into two girls. One around my age and another I have to estimate six years older than I am. The older one was dressed in a pink dress with a red bow tied in her long, brown hair. Her eyes were green, like healthy leaves on a tree. The younger one has short dark hair. So short, you'd mistaken her for a boy when you are looking from the behind with blazing energy in those dark brown eyes. Both of them look down at me with worried faces. "Are you okay?" A voice asks.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine." I reply as I put my hands on the floor searching for whatever the object was at the time. Silently they offer to help by cleaning up the objects once they were all in my possession. They presented themselves.

"I'm Aerith and this is Yuffie." The brunette introduced.

"So why were you in a hurry?" Yuffie ask.

'Shoots!' I thought. 'I have to get away from them as quickly as possible.' "Name's Jinx and my mother want me to run an errand for her and return back by nightfall."

"Jinx? That's a nice name." Yuffie replies, smiling. The memory ends as they wave goodbye to me.

I look out the window and there was something weird about the place. The land was surrounded by water and there are two specks moving side to side, which I can't identify from far away. Then I realize something smells funny and I started to force it out of my mouth. My eyelids became heavier and I shook my head violently to break off the spell. I grab onto a handle to pull myself up but my legs hurt as though fire spread up to my waist then I took a step forward and blacked out.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it is short! I edited this, alot. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4 First Meeting

The heat beats down on my unconscious body lying on grains of little particles smaller than a rock or a pebble. Two voices are talking louder as crunching noises come closer. For a minute, it stops. The salty water pushes on top of me then pulls back into a vast space where all the water joins together as one.

A flash image in my mind of a serious face transfixed on something else as the mysterious figure holds a newborn baby in its right arm, protectively, and the other hand holds an object to keep a distance away from a man and two women. The three of them quiver in fear, not from the stranger, but the child who is destined to obliterate the light which has kept the people alive for a long time. Destroying it would mean the end of the world. The person whispers, "There is no good or evil. Remember that." The image disappears as it arrives.

I open my eyes, slowly, due to the fact the electric light is on. I shade my eyes with my left hand after catching a glimpse of that same hateful glare from before. Once I adjust my eyes to the brightness, I take a look around my surroundings and everything is white: the wall, the ceiling, the floor, the bedcovers, and even the sheets, much to my displeasure. Irritated, I pulled off the white sheet off me then land my feet on the cold floor. The bathroom is just a mere foot away from me. I go inside and try turn the squeaker but my arms are too short. I stomp my foot in disappointment.

Above, it looks the same as behind me. I wonder why. "Miss?" A feminine voice calls. I peer outside to see a woman standing in front of the entrance, away from the doorway, searching from side to side.

"I am over here," I call with my hand waving. She notices and smiles then waves back to me. She has an average physical appearance with slender shoulders. Her dark hair is tied into a bun with a few strands flowing freely at the front.

We discuss the names together we call the white ball in the sky "sun". The lady asks me what it is called as she demonstrates turning the handle and water flows through the neck. "Squeaker!" I giggle in delight. "Squeaker?" She repeats with confusion. Then her eyes spark inside her head. "You mean a faucet." I shake my head stubbornly. "No, a squeaker." I repeat, insisting it is the right answer. She gives an exhausted sigh and then smiles before me. "Ok, it is a squeaker."

Later I discover why I'm in a hospital. I was found by two boys and there was a girl lying on the beach close to me. The lady left half an hour ago. She wants me to read a book that talks about stuffed animals. The art was entertaining at least. Putting it aside, I wait for something to take me away from this prison.

Then I hear voices outside. "Well, how are they?" The first voice asks to what it seems a professional.

"Both of your friends lost their memories. The one in the white dress is doing fine, though, the other has minor wounds. However, both of them will be released soon."

"That is good to hear." The second replies at the news. The first thanked the doctor and both of them decided to switch for ten minutes.

A knock is at the door. "Come in." I replied. The boy was around my age and had aquamarine eyes and silver hair down to his neck. He looks into my eyes with the deepest uneasiness I have ever seen.

"How are you doing?" I don't know what to say, but I do know he's that first voice I heard just a while ago.

"A little bit bothered." He sat on a side of the bed.

"Ah, so you heard." He refers to my memories I look down at my hands.

"Yes."

I look up back at him. "I would like you to name me. I can't remember anything except my age."

The boy is taken aback by what I said. He looks outside and it seems like hours before he whispers, "Kailani." He turns back to me. "Do you like it?" He extends out a hand to me. "I'm Riku."

I take his hand. "I'm Kailani, but you could call me Lani." I answer. He smiles at my response and a smile creeps across my face, unbeknownst to myself.

"Riku, time's up." The second person reminds.

"Ok." He nods and got off the bed Riku turns around to face me. "Nice meeting you."

"Same here." I reply.

Riku whispers in the other's ear, something I couldn't understand. The brunette with eyes that matches the sky nods and then the silver-haired boy smiles softly and turns to the left. The one left in the doorway grabs a wooden chair nearby and brings it closer to the bed. "I'm Sora."

"Kailani."

Sora, Riku, the other girl, and I were sitting on a mat as all of us hear adults discussing something important. The four of us are bored to death with nothing else in mind. The red haired girl with azure eyes looks at the three of us sitting around her as if we're zombies. I would have laughed at her "creep-out" expression on her face, but I just don't have the heart to do it. She stands up on her two feet and clears her throat. Riku grabs her attention.

The three of us turn our heads to Sora who has that weird faraway gaze. The impatient girl scrunches her nose and clears her throat, this time, forcefully. He doesn't get it. Since Riku and I are the only ones sitting down and paying attention, both of us elbowed him in the side at the exact same time. "Ow! Geez, what was that for?" He cries as he rubs the sores on the ribcage.

The girl mouths, "Thank you." "I have a great idea, why don't we play at the beach?" She suggests. The boys look at her with interest. I shake my head.

"Not by ourselves." Both boys turn to my direction.

"Why?" The brunette asks curiously. I turn to face him. His naïve cerulean pools stares into mine, which makes me wish I hadn't looked at them.

"It is because we need an adult to watch us so we don't get hurt." Riku nods his head in agreement.

"Lani is right about that. I'll go get my father." Riku enters the building, leaving the three of us behind.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Oh! Just to let you know, I asked my younger sister what she would have said when she was four years old and she thought of "squeaker" for the faucet, because the metal kind squeaks. So basically the nurse has the right answer.


	6. Chapter 5 Nine Years Later

Apparently every thing that happened was nine years ago. I found out later during that time on the beach the girl's name is Kairi. She and I are totally opposite like light and darkness, standing side by side. That conference, which made us bored back then, is a meeting for the two of us. Since we don't even live here and the adults wanted us to feel right at home. Riku's mother offered to adopt me and the mayor did the same for Kairi.

We met three other kids living on the island. One of them is the same age as Riku the other two are the same age as Sora, Kairi, and I. Their names are Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. Wakka is more of an athlete than the rest of us but Riku still beats him. In fact, he has a reputation that he's the best. Everyone except Kairi challenges him. He, Sora, and I use wooden swords, Selphie uses a rope as a whip, Tidus has a stick, though, it is hard to tell what it is made of. I have a while guess it is metal, ouch. And Wakka uses a Blitzball, a volleyball size with some bumps and blue stripes on it.

Two days ago, we started building a raft that is simple and could take us far. The night of the second day turn out terribly for the four of us. I scan with my bleak color pools to see anything familiar. I didn't know what color my eyes were until yesterday. Sora told me I have grey ones and they thought they were beautiful and scary.

Something caught my nose's attention as I look down at the ground and saw a pair of glowing yellow balls came out of it. "We have waited for you." An echoing voice spoke inside my head. "Be one with darkness," another one said. It was then I realized those black creatures are talking to me. None have made a sudden aggressive move but others from far away distance I can see they are attacking Sora as he heads towards Riku standing on the small island. I turn to face the ones that are searching side by side like a predator. "Why are you not attacking me?" I asked. "You are one of us and you are not." This time, multiple echoing voices pounds inside my head I thought I would pass out right there.

For a minute, it stops. I look up and the yellow eyes are gone. Something I didn't notice before in the sky is a destructive red and black sphere vacuuming up everything towards it. "Get up," a male voice orders inside my head. I got on my knees and force myself to reach the dark sky. I look down at my feet standing on the sand. It doesn't make any crunching noises as it did when I was younger. The shore shack's door was battered up really bad, it was clear those creatures' claws did this.

"Now focus on your true power." The voice spoke again. I did as I was told and close my eyes then I extended my sword arm in front of me. Something tingles through it that makes me want to pull away but something restrains that feeling. I felt a touch on my shoulder for a brief moment, but it was enough time for me to get whatever the true power is.

Open one eye and then another looking down at my hand I'm holding a sword, but it wasn't like those I've seen in picture books. The grip handle was crimson red as blood, right above it is a black eye with white cat-like pupil, the sharp side was the shaped of shark's teeth, and the other side jagged uncontrollably like a lightning bolt. A name came through my head: Numb Predator. It suits perfectly the sword looks as though a cutthroat would own it and I have always felt numb. Everyone teased I am heartless when it comes to being in a circle of friendship and I don't blame their judgment. Other than that, with Riku as my big brother, I just seem to be an ordinary kid.

I went to the other side of the door where it leads to Sora and Riku. Sora was the only one standing there his back facing towards me and there were no traces of my brother. He holds a strange sword, just like mine. The handle is yellow and attached to it is a silver keychain with three circles on it. The middle one is the biggest and the other two are small, kind of like ears. The other side, which I presume is the blade, should be an average length of the leg and the arm together. Directly right below it, the shape cutout looks like a king's crown. I look side to side, searching for aquamarine eyes I look back to him.

"Where are Riku and Kairi?" I ask. My friend whirls around and jumps back, startled.

"I just saw him and he said about a door opening…" His voice trails off to silence. Both of us look down at our weapon and they shake the whole arm as if alerting us. Without a warning, our swords points at our friend's chest at the same time. "What does it mean?" He asks as he tries to pull it farther away from me as brings itself closer to me than he could distance between us.

"I don't know." I replied. Looking over to a side, I could see the shallow waters just a jump away to my freedom. I look back at Sora and smirked. "See you next time, hero." I fall backwards with my arms outstretched and Numb Predator vanishes from my hand. I close my eyes as I welcome the darkness. "Lani…" he whispers, "not you too."

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	7. Chapter 6 Meeting a New Place

I open my eyes and for some reason I wanted to scream but nothing comes out. My throat did not want to respond with me for some reason. The feeling is familiar but I cannot recall it. Not too far away, I could hear voices having a conversation like business people.

"I'm telling you. This is impossible."

"Are you questioning Superior's orders?" The second voice asks coolly.

"No… it is just hard to believe it is true." The two voices are getting louder as they are approaching my location.

"Well, I was there to witness, but everything moved so fast that it became a blur. Ask any other elder the same thing and you will get the same result. Do you doubt a fellow member now?"

"I am until I see this myself."

I have to move quickly or I will be dead in seconds. I pushed my hand against the ground then elevate myself. As I did so, there is a tingling feeling--as Sora like to call it--rushed through that arm and immediately collapse to the floor.

The sound must have been loud since two guys came rushing to my side. One had vibrant red and a hairstyle that reminds me of an animal with lively emerald depths through those eyes and tattoos under each eye. Another had indigo-silver hair that partially covers the right eye and somewhat calculating, piercing blue eyes. Both of them are wearing a black coat with a silver chain and a two-way zipper that gives enough room to walk and black boots to match the uniform.

I stare at the second person hard as though I should know who this is. For some reason, that person has incredulous look in his eyes and picks me up bridal style, making sure all my limbs remain inside, and carries me. Along the way, I noticed the redhead is very quiet. I concluded it was from the earlier discussion.

"I see your mission went well." A stranger with the hood on approaches us. For some reason, I could picture the man nodded. "No harm done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to report to Superior." "Of course." The stranger stepped aside. I turned my head to the one carrying me. "You are going to meet an old friend." I nodded and rest my head against him. The redhead found something else to do and the man did not find it bothersome or too focused to deliver me someone that is considered as my friend. Not too long, there is some sort of weapon on the floor and some sort of a title that acted some sort of a door with personality covering it. Kind of like Riku and my room. I mentally gulped as I prepared what is yet to come.

* * *

I sat down patiently outside while they discussed. I didn't get to take a glimpse as the man entered inside. It's like one of those days sitting through an important meeting when the topic is about you. Kind of make you suspicious since you don't know if it is good or bad about you. I summoned Numb Predator to my hand and swung it around, making sure I haven't lost my touch.

I practiced my magic and a fire ball came out of my weapon then heard a loud hiss. I flinched, sounds like my victim isn't someone to mess with. The owner of the voice steps out. Blue hair that reminds me of a sunny day in the sky, yellow orbs that reminds me of a complete, full moon, crossed shaped scar between his eyes, elven ears that are pierced, and fangs like those horror stories of a werewolf. Like everyone else, he's wearing a black coat.

I bowed humbly.

"So you're the one using magic. For a second, I thought it was Axel."

I lift my head and tilts to a side.

"He was the redhead with you guys."

He noticed I haven't moved yet. "What are you waiting for?" I pointed to the door where the man left.

He followed my direction and nodded. "They must be recruiting you into the Organization."

The man began to explain what we are: beings without a heart and strong will. Though, you have to be useful in order to be a member. So far, there's only nine of them. Each of them has their own element. Nothingness, space/gravity, air, ice, earth, illusion, moon, fire, and water in the respective order. Organization's goal is to collect hearts from Heartless to make Kingdom Hearts so they could be whole again. It sounds too good to be true, but... my mind wanders back to my friends on Destiny Islands. Did everyone survive? How are they doing? Where are they?

Before the blue haired man could ask, the one who carried me here came back. "Saïx, were you harassing Jinx?"

"No, I was explaining about our goal."

The man guides me away from this 'Saïx' person and pushes me towards the door. "He's waiting for you."

I nodded nervously.

* * *

A man was sitting down, studying a stack of papers. He looks up and smiles.

"Welcome. It's so good to see you."

I don't know what came over me but I hugged him tightly like a daughter would to a father. He returned it with slight awkwardness.

"Do you remember me?" I studied his face carefully then nodded.

He must have noticed my lack of voice then asked, "Is your throat hurting you?" I nodded so much that my neck is aching.

He pulls a potion jar out of his coat and place it into my hand. "Drink it."

I eagerly gulped it down then places the empty jar on the floor. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. So," he turned his voice into business-like tone, "how would you like to join us?"

"Um, what are the conditions? I just want to work part-time until I'm absolutely sure."

"That's alright, but I will give you missions in the meantime. Very minor."

"Really?!" I hug him as I jumped up and down.

He cleared his throat. I immediately stopped.

"Sorry." I replied with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Jinx, what have you been doing these past nine years?"

"Hanging out with Somebodies." I muttered.

"Then don't. Stop acting like you do have a heart." He said sternly.

My head shot right up. "You can't be serious!"

He shook his head.

I bolted out of the room, not caring where I am going. Anywhere from here is fine with me.


	8. Chapter 7 Let's Make a Deal

I panted after hitting all those Nobodies with my Numb Predator and decided to sit on the floor. "I can't abandon my friends... they mean too much to me."

"How right you are." A male voice replies. I cast Fira at the source towards the ceiling. I felt presence behind me and knew I missed as I lowered my weapon into a standby position.

"Hm. Someone lost it." He stated out with arrogance in his voice.

"It's because of you, Mr. Obvious!" I replied angrily as I turn my body to attack him. He brought out a strange weapon that reminded me of a gun with pink glowing end used as a bullet. My first instinct is to be weary of that weapon and make sure to aim at his heart.

He notices this and puts distance in between us. I growled.

The bugger seemed to change his mind. Somehow his mood turned from playing around to curiosity. Seeing no threat in that, I lower my guard. "You look...familiar." He said.

"I've never seen you before."

He muttered something out of my hearing range. "What?"

He shook his head.

I tilt my head in confusion.

The next thing I know...

the world around me...

is going black.

* * *

I wake up groggily with a sore at the back of my neck and on my left side. "You're finally awake." I sat up and turned my head to see one of the black cloak members. This one I have not seen before, and yet seem so familiar. He has short, chestnut hair and broad muscular chest. Right now he's crossing his arms across his chest but I could imagine an axe in his hand. "What does he want?" My voice sounded more polite then I intended. "Superior has come to a... compromise offer for you." I turned to him with interest.

"However, he ordered you must have an escort." I sighed. "I guess I have to see what he has to say this time." I haven't joined this group and he's giving me orders already. I get up from the bed and head towards my former childhood friend with the messenger behind. I'm guessing so I don't runaway again.

Another member passed by, unlike my escort, he doesn't look so tough-looking. Blond mullet hair, skinny, no physical build. I caught him staring at me. "What are you looking at?" I snapped. He flinched and walked away in another direction. "Just who brought that wuss in here?"

Finally, after a long time, we arrived at his office. The messenger waited outside while I opened the door.

I could feel waves of anger and regret coming from my former childhood friend. "What's wrong?" I asked. His eyes flickered like he was caught off guard but disappeared immediately once he regain his composure. "There's some fools who have been interfering with our work. Unfortunately, we can't let anyone know about our existence."

His eyes flickered towards my direction. "Which is why I'm making a new offer. You are a member, but you can freely go to any world you choose as long as you report everything you see." He pushes a book forward to me. I noticed right away it is the size of my hand and there's upside-down heart insignia on the spine. I opened and skimmed through the pages to see it completely blank. "There will be another book ready once you are through." I turned back to him and nodded.

"How am I going to explain about my condition?" He smirked.

"That is up to you."

"Huh?"

This time I felt my neck hurts and... my world...blacks out...

* * *

"...ey...ni..." A familiar voice reaches my ears. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

_'Riku?'_ I thought. I opened my eyes to see silver hair.

"Lani, what are you doing here?"

"I'm... I'm not sure." I sat up to look at my surroundings. First thing would be water rising from the ground and boulders acting as floating platforms.

Somehow when I was not looking, my big brother picked up journal I was assigned to do. "What do we have here?" He ask teasingly. I whirled around and glares as much as I can. "Give it back Riku!" He keeps it out of my arm's length whenever I jump for it. We're talking about difference of five to six inches here! "I want to keep a journal of all the worlds I saw!" "You're not a writer type, so why start now?" I lowered my head. I could imagine next he crosses his arms over his chest and gives out a sigh when he knows we did something wrong.

"Come on, let's get you into a shelter." He sniffed my hair. "And a bath."

He wrapped an arm around my neck and handed it back to me. "Don't worry. I won't say anything." I keep the book close to my chest like how Selphie does it sometimes. "Thank you Riku." He guides me forward.

Meanwhile, my mind wanders to what the leader wants. He and three others are very familiar but my mind can't go any further than nine years ago when I was in the hospital. Saix's eyes brought another familiarity but not because I know him. I don't know but it has to do with his eyes... I hate when I can't remember something important.

My best friend snapped me out of my thoughts. "Somehow I'm grateful you're here."

"Really? How come?"

"I'll show you once we get inside." I nodded and remained quiet.

Just one glance at the contraption castle and my head began to throb in pain. "Lani!" Riku cried in alarm. "R-riku... infirmary, please..." I saw a quick nod before my eyes became blurry.


End file.
